Factory Warranty: Ponds New Ending
by CharmedMilliE
Summary: while investigating a company Rory and Amy find something that leads them to choosing to leave the Doctor and start a new life.


Factory Warranty: Ponds New Ending

Disclaimer: I do not own doctor who.

Ben and Mary looked at each other as they went into the labs. Normally this would be normal but at this time of night they weren't meant to be here. They had been working at Humanity Helpers for years with the weapons. At least that's what they had preferred to think of them. Not children. Never children. They looked human but they were impossibly strong and fast. They also had one thing missing all humans had, freewill. There was nothing behind their eyes. No soul. When they were given an ordered they obeyed. It had been easy to not think of them as humans but as weapons to be sold to the highest bitter. That had changed three years ago though.

That was when the two had been promoted and put in charge of a new experiment. The company was changing the DNA a bit to make a better weapon. The two had been given charge of the first three of the new weapon. At first they were just baby, but Ben and Mary had started to see the difference in them fast. As they grew they became smart. They talked, they learned, and they questioned. They didn't follow orders lightly. They were real children. Smarter, faster, and stronger then what normal human children were but they were not soulless and Ben and Mary had started to feel like their parents. Parents to three three-year-olds who were so very unique.

Ethan who could be said to be the oldest was such a smart child. Even smarter then his two siblings. He loved riddles, crossword puzzles, and computers. At three he was better with computers then Ben and Mary. He was so sweet too. Always had a smile on his face.

Damien, the middle child, was more shy then his brother preferring to stay out of the spot light, but he too was nice at times. He was also fiercely protective of his younger sister.

Hazel was the baby, but she was fierce. She had the temper of a red head even though she wasn't one. She was also the strongest and fastest of her siblings. She also had another unique power that the two had just realized and wished she didn't have. The power of telekinesis, the ability to move objects with her mind. She had developed it recently and the problem was she had started using it when Mary and Ben superiors had been around.

This caused a problem for the two because Mary and Ben had been planning for a while to take their children and run. The bosses were getting tired of the three since they weren't easy to control. Mary and Ben thought if they had disappeared there would be little search for them since the new project was failing, but now the company wouldn't let Hazel go. Not with this new power. They would want to find out all they could about it and try to replicate it. They would hunt her forever so Mary and Ben found themselves with a choice. Take Ethan and Damien and disappear or take only Hazel and run forever. They had to choose the former.

Mary and Ben went all the way to the back of the lab where there was a privet area. There was a desk and three cages against a wall. The cages held their three kids. The closest one was Ethan his dark hair was all that was visible as he was curled into a ball sleeping in his cage. In the middle was Damien and against the wall was Hazel.

Ben went to get Ethan and Mary went to unlock Damien cage. That was when she noticed Damien hand was reaching through the bars and into Hazel cage holding the girls hand. Mary opened the cage and lightly shook her son. He opened his eyes. "Mommy," he said.

"Be quiet," Mary whispered. "Let go of your sister hand." Damien didn't move though. "Please you have to. We go tto go." Damien heard his mother plead and let go of his sister hand and crawled out of his cage letting Mary pick him up. Mary hadn't expected Damien letting go of Hazel's hand to wake the girl but she slowly opened her eyes.

"Mommy," Hazel said confused wondering what was going on.

Mary had been hoping to avoid this. "Ben take Damien. I'll meet you at the car," Mary said handing Damien to Ben who was already carrying a still sleeping Ethan. Ben nodded and walked away.

"Where?" Hazel asked watching her brothers being taken away without her and Damien holding out his hands towards Hazel before they disappeared.

"I'm sorry sweetie you can't come," Mary said looking at her daughter one last time. Her greenish blue eyes were fills with tears and her blonde hair was a mess. Mary could tell she would grow to be a beautiful girl and wished she could see it. "Its too dangerous to take you. You're smart. You can survive here. Just follow orders and be a good girl. We love you." Mary turned around and left before Hazel.

That was the last time Hazel saw her parents or brothers. The people who took over as her caretakers were cruel. For weeks Hazel cried herself to sleep not knowing she was about to be saved by some very special people.

* * *

><p>The Doctor ran around the console control. "Amy, Rory," He yelled to his two traveling companions who were on the other side of the control room. "We're going to solve a mystery."<p>

"I thought we were going to Manhattan," Rory said looking over at the Doctor.

"We can do that later," the doctor said. "Ever heard of a company called Humanity Helpers?" Rory and Amy looked at each other and then shook their heads. "Well this company came up with a lot of cures and other things. They were pretty major and then in 2001 they just disappeared. I've heard odd rumors about them before they vanquish. I want to take a look."

"Okay," Amy said. "Afterward Manhattan though."

The Doctor nodded as he already set the location into the TARDIS and sent the TARDIS to inside one of Humanity Helpers factory. Once inside the factory the Doctor and Ponds exited the TARDIS and the doctor found a computer. He used his sonic to hack in and as he read reports the two Ponds could tell he got angry.

"Doctor?" Amy asked.

"They clone humans. They infect them with illnesses to discover cures, but that's not all," The doctor said as he ran out and into a lab with a lot of cages. There were children inside. "They make weapons out of humans. Genetically manipulate them so they are faster and stronger and take orders without question. They are mindless slaves." Amy could hear the anger in the doctors' voice and felt angry and sick at these people themselves. How could someone do this?

The doctor sat in front of a cage with a little boy in it. "Doctor what are you doing?" Amy asked.

"Seeing if I can connect with the mind," the doctor said. "See if there is anything there at all. Don't distract me."

Amy nodded as she started to look around at all the kids. She didn't realize how far she walked but she ended up towards the back of the lab where there was a desk and three cages. Two of the cages seemed to by empty but there was soft sobs coming from the third.

Amy went up to it and looked inside to see a little blonde girl crying. "Hello," Amy said surprised since all the other children had been silent in their cages. The girl turned around. Her eyes were red from crying and looked at Amy. She came up to the bars and held her hand out at hearing someone be friendly.

"Hi," she said looking at the red head.

"Hi," Amy said back not sure why she felt connected to the small girl she didn't know. The small girl who must be one of the companies experiment but seemed different. "I'm Amy. Do you have a name?"

"Hazel," she said.

"That's a very pretty name," Amy said. "What's wrong?"

"They left me. Mommy, daddy, they gone. I miss my bwothers," Hazel said and her hand automatically reached out to the cage next to her. "They no want me."

Amy's heart broke and that was when Rory and the Doctor came over looking for her. "Amy, don't get too close to these kids," the Doctor said concerned seeing Amy so close to the cage.

"Doctor, this one is different. She talks. She has a name," Amy said making the doctor freeze and then look at the girl.

"Hi," Hazel said seeing the two boys.

"You really do talk," the doctor said and then looked at the desk taking a file off of it. "It seems her and two boys were apart of a new project. The two boys are listed as stolen." The doctor took out his sonic to scan Hazel. "There's something odd about her DNA. I want to take a closer look at her and the two boys."

"They're not here," Rory said.

"But there DNA is," The doctor said going through the desk and taking out two vials. "They keep samples." The doctor pointed his sonic at the cage and it unlocked. "Well take her. Back to the TARDIS."

* * *

><p>In the TARDIS Amy had set Hazel up in a room with toys the TARDIS had provided. Letting the girl sit and play. It hadn't taken long for the three to discover her telekinesis since she had been using it to bring things to her.<p>

"Well?" Amy asked when she got back to the control room.

"Seems like the company started using alien DNA to make their weapons better. One of the boys had DNA from a species I hadn't seen in a long time. They were very smart. Must have made him a mini genius. The other boy DNA is very mutated. Human DNA but a bit timelordy. Not enough to make him regenerate."

"What about Hazel?" Amy asked.

"Now that is interesting. She of course has a bit of human DNA. Actually royal. There's some Solate. They are the little grey men who crashed in Rosewell. Very small, but half her DNA comes from a single source."

"One person.," Rory clarified. "This person would be considered biologically her parent." The doctor had clearly told him this before Amy had arrived.

"And that's not the exciting part. I have a DNA match on file," The doctor said. "As soon as I push this button we'll find out who's DNA made up that girl." Amy and Rory waited.

"Push the button," Amy finally said after a minute and the doctor complied. A picture of River Song appeared. After a few minutes of the three just looking at the picture Amy turned to the Doctor. "Are you sure?"

The doctor pushed a few buttons and nodded. "A hundred percent. That little girl was made using River Songs DNA."

"That means you have a step daughter," Rory said with a smile looking at the Doctor.

Amy looked at Rory. "Don't you realize that it makes Hazel our granddaughter?" Amy asked making Rory paused. He didn't forget River was really his and Amy daughter but having a granddaughter at his age had never crossed his mind

"I got it," The doctor said breaking the two Ponds out of their thought. "The DNA. Hazel is a timelord, one of the boys is human mutated timelord thing, and the other one has alien DNA. Its because of this they are not mindless. The company messed with the formula and created real super human alien hybrid kids. No brainwashed servants. Now if I can introduce the same free will to the servants. Just a bit to break them free…."

"The weapons turn against the creators," Amy said.

"Game over," the doctor said. "Give them a little boost. You know I did something similar to this in my last regeneration. Although that had to do with daleks making humans into a new super race and a lighting and timelord DNA getting in the way giving them that little bit of free will." The doctor noticed Amy and Rory seemed to be zoning out. "Yeah long story. The point is I can do this."

* * *

><p>The Doctor had been able to give the kids free will. Once the kids starting fighting back the scientists joined them. It would take a while but Humanity Helpers would disappear. The scientist would make sure the kids got homes and became normal kids.<p>

After every Amy was looking at the room where Hazel was asleep. "So what do you think will happen with her?" Rory asked surprising Amy since she didn't know he was behind her. "I mean unlike the other kids she's part timelord. She can't just go to some human home."

"She shouldn't go anywhere. We're her family," Amy said. "River her mom. She's the doctors step-daughter. She's our granddaughter." Amy looked at Rory. "We never got to raise our daughter. We can't have any more kids. Maybe this is our chance. Maybe she's our chance."

"You want to raise our super powered granddaughter as our own,' Rory said but as he said it it didn't sound as crazy as it should and he looked at the sleeping girl. "If we do this you realize it means leaving the doctor?" Rory had to make sure Amy understood that they couldn't continue this wild life if they took Hazel in. a life that they had just recently committed themselves completely too again.

Amy nodded. "Yeah, but its time for us to settle down, but there is one person who we should ask first." Amy walked into the room and lightly shook Hazel's arm and the girl opened her eyes. "Hi, I want to ask you a question?" Hazel didn't say anything. "How would you like to stay with me and Rory? Come live with us."

"You want to be my mommy?" Hazel asked getting what Amy was asking right away.

"Yeah," Amy said and didn't expect Hazel to hug her. "I'll take that as a yes." Amy picked the little girl up and looked at Rory. "Time to go tell the doctor."

The three went into the control room where the Doctor was at and turned around when they walked in. "Ah, I almost forgot we had the little rugrat on board. I guess we should figure out what to do with her before we go to Manhattan."

"Actually we want to take her home with us," Amy said. "We want to adopt her." The doctor didn't say anything. "She's our granddaughter. She belongs with us."

"Of course she does," the doctor said. "And she couldn't ask for better parents. So back to your time then." Amy could tell while the doctor put a smile on his face he was a bit upset they were leaving him.

"This isn't goodbye for good," Amy said. "You can always come to visit."

"Of course I will. I got to see how this girl grows up. She is a timelord after all." The Doctor said looking at Hazel who had been silent through the whole conversation not sure what was going on. "Maybe when she's old enough I can take her on an adventure or two. Continue the Pond legacy."

"We have to figure out how we're going to adopt her," Rory added.

"I think I got friends who can take care of that," The Doctor said. "Unit owes me a favor or two or at least 50 years of pay."

* * *

><p>Unit came through on the adoption and the doctor dropped the three Ponds off at home. One last goodbye and the Doctor was gone. "How long do you think before we see him again?" Rory asked Amy.<p>

"Probably a few years," Amy said.

"Another question how do we explain to our parents we adopted our three year old super powered granddaughter?" Rory asked.

"Your dad we tell the truth," Amy said. "He'll get it."

"And your parents?" Rory asked.

"As far as they are concerned we adopted a normal little three year old." Amy said and walked into the living room to see Hazel holding up the couch with one hand. "Maybe we shouldn't invite them over for a while."

AN: okay this is a weird little one shot but it came to my head. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW.


End file.
